Bob the Builder: The Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for Bob the Builder: The Movie. Part 1: ??? (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Mattel Films logo) (We fade to a close-up view of the hills of Sunflower Valley as several rabbits hop to the spot where it overlooks the valley.) Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures Present (We then zoom in to Bobland Bay, where a builder named Bob and his Can-Do Crew are residing and transition to Bob's mobile home. A rooster crows, and the door opens to reveal Bob, who, after coming out of his mobile home takes a deep breath of fresh air, only for Pilchard to run out the door. But Bob avoids her and closes the door behind him soon after. We then cut to Wendy opening the door to her home, ready to begin her usual job along with Bob. She waves good morning to him.) Wendy: Morning, Bob. (We cut to Bob waving good morning to her back.) Bob: Hello, Wendy! (Bob and Wendy walk over to 5 machines named Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, and Lofty, ready to wake them up.) Bob: Morning, everyone! Rise and shine! (The machines wake up and greet Bob.) Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, and Lofty: Morning, Bob! (We cut to a close-up view of Bob and Wendy.) Bob: It's gonna be a busy day! (The machines cheer as they all leave the shed (except for Lofty) and prepare to begin their usual jobs. Lofty notices that he is not with Bob and rushes over to them.) Lofty: Err.../Umm... Wait for me! More coming soon! Part 2: ??? Coming soon! Part 3: ??? Coming soon! Part 4: ??? Coming soon! Part 5: ??? Coming soon! Part 6: ??? Coming soon! Part 7: ??? Coming soon! Part 8: ??? Coming soon! Part 9: ??? Coming soon! Part 10: ??? Coming soon! Part 11: ??? Coming soon! Part 12: ??? Coming soon! Part 13: ???/Epilogue (The closing credits appear on screen as the dance party sequence featuring an extended version of "Can We Fix It?" plays, showcasing clips of the original series, "Project: Build It!", and "Ready, Steady, Build!".) Scoop: Yea! Bring it! Benny: Unreal, banana peel! Dizzy: I'm whizzin' and dizzin'! Scrambler: Wicked! Roley: Oh, yeah! (Song continues to play.) Scratch: Of course! (Song continues to play.) (Bird and Flewie, along with their chicks, fly around in the background, while Scruffty is dancing to the music.) Muck: Muck to the rescue! Wendy: Oh, it's lovely! Roley: Rock and roll! (The song continues to play until it ends.) Bob: Okay, everyone. We better head back to our homes! It's getting late here. (Everyone involved in the dance party (save for Roley and Lofty) leave the dance floor, leaving the two machines still standing.) Lofty: Uh... Aren't you gonna head out, too? Roley: Not exactly, I still got to speak with "those" people. Lofty: "Those" people? (Cuts to Roley, who looks at the audience.) Roley: Hey, you! Everybody! You're still here?! Wasn't it time you head back home, too? Well, what are you gonna do? Wait 'til the credits are over, hoping there would be a end credits scene? Or are you just gonna leave? (Cuts back to Roley and Lofty, still standing on the dance floor. Lofty is shocked by what Roley just said.) Lofty: Uhh… What did you say? Roley: Oh, nothing. It was nothing. (Roley then leaves the dance floor to return home to Bob, prompting Lofty to chuckle as the camera zooms over to him.) Lofty: (chuckles) Silly old Roley. He just can't help but break the fourth wall sometimes. (Lofty chuckles some more before using his crane to pull up a brick wall from out of nowhere, surging into the closing credits scroll in the process. It then starts playing afterwards, before reaching the end, and we then fade to an after-credits scene where Travis and Spud are still trying to find a way home after the dance party. Alas, they end up becoming lost again.) Spud: Ohhh, not again! Travis: Oh, no... (angry) And I thought you knew the way back to Sunflower Valley after that dance party we had! Spud: What? The directions looked all confusing to me! Scratch (off-screen): Travis, Spud! (Travis and Spud look at Scratch, as he moves towards them.) Scratch: Are you alright? Spud: Actually, we would like to know the way back to Sunflower Valley, where Farmer Pickles is. Scratch: Well, don't worry! It should be... (Scratch moves to a tree that overlooks Sunflower Valley.) Scratch: (points his front bucket towards Sunflower Valley) That way. Travis: Scratch, are you sure that's the way back? Scratch: It's a guess. But it should lead back to... (Just then, Scratch bumps into a tree knocking over a beehive.) Scratch: Oops. (Scratch, Spud, and Travis are all horrified as a swarm of bees start to move towards Spud.) Spud: Oh, no... Not the bees! (gets out of Travis' truck) Not the bees! (screams) (Spud starts running away from the bees, as Scratch moves by Travis and stops besides him, still horrified.) (Just then, however, Scratch starts to laugh at Spud.) Travis: Scratch, what are you doing? Spud is, is... (Spud then runs in front of Travis and Scratch, still being chased by bees.) Spud: Get it off! Get them off me! (As Spud starts to run away from them, Travis chuckles a bit before finally starting to laugh in his signature "ho ho ho" way along with Scratch.) (Spud runs in front of them again, then runs away from them again, while still being chased by bees.) Spud: Make them go away! Stop it! Stop it! (screams) (Travis and Scratch continue to laugh at each other and at Spud.) (Iris shrinks to fit Travis in the iris, still doing his signature "ho ho ho" laugh.) (Iris out, and the film ends.) More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Bob the Builder Category:HiT Entertainment